The present invention relates to an animal trap that is particularly well-suited for destroying or otherwise trapping moles in their burrows.
Mole traps may include spring-loaded jaws and a trigger. Such traps may be set so that the jaws are positioned on either side of a mole burrow or tunnel. A trigger may be positioned on the ground above the burrow. When a mole travels between the jaws, vibration or other disturbance caused by the mole's movement may release the trigger so that the jaws close and destroy the mole. Various examples of traps may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 472,038; 1,296,407; 1,923,039; 2,525,383; and 4,765,087. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,087 is incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional spring-loaded traps may be unstable when placed in the ground. Particularly after a rain shower, a trap may settle and shift so that a jaw is exposed in the mole burrow, possibly minimizing the chance that a mole will pass between the jaws. Also, the trap may shift so that a mole can pass through the burrow without being caught by the trap. Sometimes, the ground elevation at a mole burrow may be rough and uneven.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in mole traps. It may be desirable that a mole trap include an element to stabilize and prevent the trap from shifting after it has been set. It may also be desirable that a trap include a trigger which is adjustable for a variety of purposes.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.